Elina Shae:Joining The Cause
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Meet Elina, a very special girl.When she joins the Shane Gang, a new type of adventure starts for her...Read and Review and if u need visual, check my page on deviantart under the same name!


Elina watched from the shadows as the very well known Shane Gang fought twin brothers, Locke and was surprised when they used a healer slug like her own,Helia,on one of the ghoul was amazing to froze as Eli looked straight in her direction."*Gasps*Oh no!"she whispered, hiding behind one of the columns of the the coast was clear,she came out of her shoulder was her number one slug,a female Infurnus, began to chirp in her ear._'Why don't you go and talk to them!? They can help you more than we can!'_she squeaked."I-I know that,but I can't take the time I went to get help,Blakk almost ghouled you guys!"she said getting on her mecha-beast,a white and turquoise tigress she called up the mecha she rode off to a she went inside, all kinds of slugs, from Floppers to an Enigmo slug,came running over to her."Hey guys!"she slugs followed her to a small area of the cave she'd turned into a bedroom for had made many rooms out of the cave walls,from a room for the slugs to an little critters were like her family,after all they had taken her in after her home had been destroyed by Blakk's goons when she was only but 2 years picked up her had taken her a year to make enough money in order to buy this she could shoot her slugs like any slinger,though she occasionally used her slingshot to send them off when Blaze hid her a lock of her short navy blue hair behind an ear,she began to make some food out of wild berries that Stormy,her Tazerling,had brought she finished making the food she fed them and then ate what she had bought at the out of the cave's mouth,she gasped.A fiery figure had been shot up and had transformed into ..."Another Infurnus!*Gasps*It's t-them!The Shane Gang!"she said to her own on to her mecha,her slugs followed close behind as she rode in the direction of the fiery entity. Once she got to the area,she hopped off her mecha,and took off her crystalline blue eyes widened seeing the group crouched around one of their was the redhead who noticed gasped and quickly jumped into the trees,in hopes that they wouldn't find eyes fell on the figure of the team's was slumped on the ground,face knew at once what was wrong with Eli Shane."Phantom Fever..."she heard the quiet whisper and hopped over to the tree where she seeing him,she quickly collected the ingredients needed for the antidote, and mixed it in a bowl Frostbite had hopped down from the tree,the brew in gave a scared yelp upon seeing her."I-It's t-the P-Phantom!" he managed to squeak,before shooting a Rammstone slug at quickly ducked and calmly walked up to Eli and Trixie."I'm not the his fever , fed him will help take the fever away,"she said, handing the bowl to redhead looked at her curiously, but did as she was told and fed it to smiled as the redness faded."Thanks,"he chuckled."You're you should thank Burpy,not signaled,"she said to him, patting Burpy's head."You know Burpy?!"asked slapped herself mentally as she realized what she'd said." I was young,about 2,Blakk's employees destroyed my home,looking for my the process,he...g-got rid of I realized that I had no family left,I fled to the woods,incase he came back.I had been running for days,and when I stopped,I just broke down and 's when they found me,"she said, gesturing to the slugs around them,"They raised me,telling me what to eat,drink,and what medicines to make if I ever got taught me how to make the antidote!One day I-I met your slugs were sick with Phantom humans it's not bad,but on slugs it's fatal.I mixed my brew and fed it to them.I was around 4 when that came by often to check on me,to make sure I was a couple years,he taught me how to use a blaster,but it wasn't until he disappeared that I was able to get one,"She looked up from her hands to Eli,who blushed,then to Trixie, Kord and finally Pronto."Wow.I had no idea Blakk would stoop that low,getting rid of innocent people," Eli said with shock."My father...His most powerful slug was the very one on your shoulder,"She pointed a slender tan hand to his shoulder where Blaze was speaking to Burpy."I-I thought that Burpy was the only Infurnus, "said Trixie."Same here,"exclaimed squeaked as Pronto picked her up by the antenna.'_**Let me go you overgrown rat!'**_ she rolled her eyes."Be nice, 's rude to call him an overgrown rat,"she said in a silken whisper. The Infurnus whined."Blaze..."she warned.'_Fine!I'm sorry for calling you an overgrown rat,'_ she glared at Elina and stuck her tongue out at the molenoid."Y-You can s-speak t-to t-them!? You speak SLUG!?" uttered felt herself blush as Eli looked at her."Yeah, I can.I learned over the amount of time I spent with them.I wasn't sure if I should but it helps when I'm speaking to non tame why my voice is a bit ,I gotta go,"She stood up and walked over to her mecha, slugs following Enigmo slug,Mystic, jumped into her hand and then her whispered into her ear as the slug fell looked over her shoulder one last time and grinned at Eli,before ridding off.

Eli and the others were back at their home base, thinking about their next attack on Blakk's fortresses. So far,they had planned that Trixie cut the lights,Pronto would stay at home to watch for intruders,Kord would be at the back,and Eli would be with Doc ready to heal the they had put that aside for was working on her videos,Pronto was cooking,Kord was fixing the mechas...and ordering a however, was thinking about was amazing."I wish I could see her again...t-to learn a bit more about my dad, "Burpy looked at him with a smirk.'_Yeah,see her so you can blush like a fool!' _trilled the Infurnus."Hey!"he he knew that the little slug was right.

Meanwhile, Elina was hard at of the sluglings had caught Phantom Fever, and she was working on the antidote, when a slug hopped up to her,a paper in his mouth."What's this,Frostbite? "she asked the opened it up and saw a picture of Eli and Burpy.'_Why don't you go see him?He can help you with your sluslinging!He is a Shane after all! '_ he chirped."Yeah,and practically every girl in Slugterra is in love with him!No way am I going to be one of his millions of has plenty to spare,"she said,her voice whispered to the other slugs as Elina got back to work.'_ need Elina to talk to someone else. The closest thing she has to that is that Shane need to get him here,or get Elina to who's with me?'_asked the fiery a chorus of me's, the slugs began to craft a plan in order to get Elina to the Shane hideout. Elina,having cured the baby Bubbaleon,went to her room and fell she woke up,the first thing she noticed was the area she was wasn't the cave,but a rather large field full of looked at Blaze,who acted innocent."I'll get you back for this,Blaze..."she little Infurnus chirped and hid under a stood up and saw her mecha tied to a giant began to untie it when she heard a voice."Elina?"She turned and gasped in surprise. "Eli?What are you doing here?" she stammered."Well,I uh...Burpy uh...Ok why don't you tell me first,"he quickly explained to him and listened as he told her how his slugs brought him here."Seems like they decided to set us 've been wanting me to spend time with people,but it's kinda weird for me. I mean,I've spent most of my life with them . I'm not used to speaking to anyone else,"she explained to jumped down and landed next to one of her slugs,an Armashelt named waved a tiny arm at Burpy,chirping a smiled and picked up Mystic."An ENIGMO!?But I thought Mo was the only one left!" said Eli."Mystic here was actually brought to me by had been hurt,and needed help that the slugs couldn't then she's been by my side,ready to duel at any moment,"she trilled as Elina rubbed her head,giggling with smiled at the slug,who in return waved and chirped happily."Well,I better get others might get worried,"he said after a couple minutes,"Wanna come?"He looked at Elina as he mounted Lucky,his wolf mecha-beast." on, guys!Uh,guys?"She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes with a laugh."Real nice, Musa,real nice,"she scolded the song had made some of her slugs fall she couldn't wake them up she sighed."Cover your might get loud,"she told Eli,standing up.*Whistles Loudly With Her Fingers In Her Mouth*At the sharp whistle,her slug woke up and bounced all around her,waiting for their meals."*Giggles*Tricked ya!Come on, invited us ,and Blaze?*Chirp*No more tricks,or it's to the glaciers with you!*Chirps Fearfully and Nods*"she warned,her eyes narrowed at the they picked up their slugs,they headed to the hideout."Elina!Oh,I'm so glad to see you!How are you?" asked Trixie."I've been of the Bubbaleon sluglings got Phantom Fever, but it was a mild 's fine now," she said to trilled hello to the other slugs owned by the Shane were surprised to meet another Infurnus slug, since they thought Burpy was the only and Elina's Arachnet, Anatsi,were playing around seeing who could get the farthest with their and Chiller were messing with Pronto, freezing the ground beneath him."Pesky little beasts!"he shouted after Joules electrocuted him was talking to Trixie about wanting to get a camera and laptop to make videos about slugs and how they live."I mean,everyone thinks slugs are mindless creatures,but them raising me proves that they are really smart!They are the ones who keep Slugterra alive after all!"she said to her."Yeah!You're totally right!Slugs are the sole protectors of Slugterra after all!"Trixie agreed. "Hey!What about us?!"laughed Kord."Yeah,what about us?We're the Shane Gang!" laughed Eli."Oh really?Mystic?A little help? " said Elina,a sly tone in her loaded the Enigmo and got ready to shoot her.'_Elina!_'said a familiar turned around and gasped."Doc!Oh, I'm so glad you found a good home,"she said, picking up the Boon Doc.'_Yeah,me too. But my first slinger wasn't very nice to treated me badly because I didn't do anything in his Eli helped me become his number one ghoul attacker! As it turns out I can heal them!_' he chirped."Let me thought that when I gave him one of my best slugs,he thought I gave him a fighting slug?No!I did give him one of my best;my best friend,that is! Oh,I missed you so much!"she said to the slug."You knew Doc?But how?"asked Pronto. "I raised him myself. That's how I know him,"she eyes looked into Eli's,making him smiled and put down the green slug."See ya round Doc,"she ,the whole house shook."Come on out, Eli Shane!"shouted looked out of the windows and saw the slugs he carried."Ghouls and lots of them!Eli,you can't defeat them with only one healer slug!" informed Trixie."That's it?You need more Boon Doc slugs?"laughed Elina. "You laugh at danger like this?! Even I the magnificent Pronto would not laugh at this!" exclaimed the molenoid."I'm not laughing at danger!I'm laughing because I have tons of healer slugs!*Whistles*"At the sound,thirty Boon Docs surrounded her,all jumping into slug of the gang members took a couple of slugs and got ready to battle with Blakk's ghouls."Well,well,if it isn't Elina has been such a long time since I last saw now part of their little precious..."laughed gritted her teeth and quickly put her strongest healer slug in her orange blaster."Ready, Helia? "she asked the Boon snarled at Blakk and soon enough was shot sent rays of healing energy all around her transforming the ghouled slugs into normal ones."Your slugs are still no match to mine you pathetic little girl!"he snapped."You're not going to get away with this, Blakk.I will heal every slug you ghoul,even if it means my end," she shouted, her voice and his workers retreated,leaving them began to tear up and without any signs, broke down. Tears ran down her face without and Kord tried to get close but were told off by her slug tried to get close, and the slugs let jumped into her lap with Joules and Banger. The three tried their best to cheer her up,but it wasn't until Chiller sneezed and landed on top of Burpy did she the slugs saw this they began to do little tricks to make her feel they had the whole gang looked at Eli and saw he was slug was laughing and as she got up fell of Elina's shoulder and landed on smiled at her and she chirped a thank you to him."Well,it's getting dark. I better get going," she said to them. "Why don't you spend the night here?I'm sure we could make some space for you,"said Trixie."Thanks for the offer, Trix,but I can't accept guys have done a lot for me,but how would I be able to pay you back?"she mounted her mecha and rode off,her eyes tearing looked at her with a sigh.'_Ellie,please spend the night with them!It would take us a long time to get Blakk might be out there!He could kidnap you!Please, take the offer,_'pleaded the tired Infurnus."Blaze,we can't!Blakk would use me as his pawn if I if he discovered my secret...no,I can't endanger him and his team,"she hands gripped on tighter to her mecha as she sped up.

Eli and the team were fast asleep when Blaze and Burpy came in.*Chirps Frantically*"Huh?What's wrong?Blaze!? Shouldn't you be with Elina? "asked two Infurnus slugs squeaked in their natural tongue.''Uh,guys?I think I know why Elina isn't here..."started Trixie,"Look!"The all looked to where she was pointing and could see powerful lights amist the dark sky."Come on!We must rescue the fair maiden!" shouted Pronto,mounting his mecha-beast.

Meanwhile Elina was busy fighting Twist with her most powerful slugs."Please,is this all you got?"he cackled,"Dazzle her,Loki!"He shot his ghouled Thuglett at her,creating an illusion of a Shadow Clan frowned and pulled out her Hop Rock, easily banged up the ghoul,earning a cheer from Elina's other pulled out her last slug, looked down at the little slug."*Sighs*Here goes nothing,"She loaded the Enigmo and shot her at Blakk's apprentice. Twist took a step back but it was too slug had hit him,and blinded him." -What have you done?! Why can't I see?"he shouted at pulled up her blaster with Mystic inside,ready to reverse the effect."Let's do this,"she whispered,holding the blaster shot her and reversed the effect she'd had on Twist's smirked at her and held up his blaster, a Hop Jack inside the slug tube."NO!"shouted a turned and smirked."Oh boyfriend's here to save you! I got news for you, boss wants her,so might as well say goodbye!"he narrowed her eyes at him,gripping her blaster even tighter." .ALONE!"she jumped into her slug tube and Elina blasted her at her enemy. After surrounding Twist in a circle of fire,Elina focused her powers and let it rise higher,creating a distraction as they got hold of the ghouled slugs,except the fire died down and Twist disappeared, Elina fell to her was extremely exhausted from using her energy. Eli ran to her side and helped her stand up,blushing furiously when she gripped his hand was so weak that once she was able to stand,it took help from Kord and Eli to walk."E-Eli? Wh-What are you doing here?You should be at your home,"she managed between coughs."Blaze came and sort of brought us you ok?"he asked,giving her Blaze."No.T-Twist got me with some powerful you have to get out of here before Blakk finds out,Eli!"she felt pain go up her hand. "Oh my gosh! Elina you're not going anywhere! We need to get you to a doctor,now!"gasped Trixie. "Agreed,Trix,"said ,they got to the nearest cavern and took her inside a hospital."Excuse me but we need someone to look at our friend!She's really hurt," Trixie said to the nurse."Sorry,sweetheart, but you're gonna have to wait like everyone else," replied the looked at the weak girl and walked up to the nurse."Look,ma' friend was seriously hurt in a duel against one of Blakk's needs ,"he explained,gesturing to nurse gasped and ran over to the slinger."You weren't kidding!She has some serious damage,but not life threatening," explained the was asleep in the cot,wearing some bandages and a cast on her left wrist."She should be able to get back to normal in about a week,but she'll need to stay in bed,"The gang looked at each other when they remembered where Elina lived."Ok,we better go set up a bed for ?Think she can room with you?" said Eli."Sure thing! Come on Pronto!"she shouted, running out with the molenoid close behind.*Chirp*"Huh?"Eli looked down and smiled seeing Blaze."Hey,little 't worry, she's can ride with me once we figure out who's taking her,"he whispered to the slug.*Chirps and Nods*She hopped into his hand and on his shoulder, sitting next to Burpy."Eli?You know my mecha ain't gonna be good on her injuries. You're gonna have to do it,bro" explained looked at the sleeping girl and sighed." can ride with me,"he whispered, blushing a pale rolled his eyes and helped carry her chirped sadly seeing the scars on her slinger's hands._'That Twist guy is dead meat the next time I see him!Ooh!I'm so mad!He hurt Ellie for no reason!'_ she squeaked lit aflame, making Eli laugh."You sure are a feisty little slug!"She looked up at him and beamed.'_I know!'_ she hopped over to Elina,who was asleep in a bed Trixie had set up."I still can't believe how she beat Twist!It was amazing!" beamed the the slugs were playing around,seeing who could be the loudest when Musa came in,hopping and chirping frantically."What's wrong,Musa?"asked Kord,picking up the little chirped quickly and pointed to the room Elina was all headed over there and peeked was wide awake,speaking in slug to some of their own jumped off Eli's shoulder and hopped over to her."Hey there, Burpy.I'm glad to see you.I was about to tell these newbies a you like to hear it?"she asked the Infurnus.*Nods and Chirps*"*Laughs* ,little story is about how in ancient times, before there was a Shane to keep Slugterra safe,one young girl discovered that she had the ability to control the elements of slugs;fire,earth,water,wind, light,electricity and so helped the slugs realize that they weren't useless as some thought,but rather powerful once reaching showed them that they could use the land's gifts in order to day as she taught a small family of Tazerlings,however she disappeared from poor slugs were deeply saddened and grieved the loss of their as time passed,they could feel her presence around them, helping them to move is said,that if you listen to the land,you can hear the heart of Slugterra beating,like she had taught her little friends to do if they missed her,"she said,standing gang quickly hid and watched as she went outside."Would you like to hear Slugterra's heart beating?"she asked the young slugs.*Jump and Squeak Happily*"Alright, young do as I flat on the ground,put you head to the earth,and you can hear the heart you have to be quiet,or you won't find it," she slugs followed her example and soon they squealed with glee upon hearing the heart of Slugterra stood up and gasped when she saw Eli and blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear."You...heard that didn't you?" she asked,walking up to them."Yeah," laughed Trixie,"It was a really good did you hear it?"She smiled and walked over to her slugs."They told I was young,they told me stories before bed," she squeaked and jumped on Eli's blaster,falling into the slug tube.'Wha!'she shook her tiny head as she tried to get out."Oh !" whined Elina."We can't take her out...we have to blast her on!" he beamed."Right behind ya!" laughed Trixie and girls met him outside on their mechas,blasters in giggled as she rode with Eli.'Hullo!' she trilled at some Fandango rolled her eyes and rode past Trixie and skidded to a stop in front of him and grinned."So you're planning to fire my slug?Well, then.*Loads Blaster*That sounds like a duel,Shane,"she laughed and smiled at her."You're not going to really blast me,right? "he looked at her blaster,loaded with an slug,Siren, giggled and got ready to be fired."Oh,I it on Eli!"she laughed,shooting Siren at quickly blasted Blaze at her...who turned around and backfired on Eli,literally!He was soaked by Siren after getting burned by Blaze."Hey!And I thought we were friends!"he chirped at him in a teasing manner."Nice job, girls!Ready for another duel?" she asked Eli."You're on!Ready Burpy?"He nodded and jumped into the laughed and jumped off her mecha,dodging each slug as it flew at eyes glittered as she fired Anatsi at Arachnet wove a quick web,snaring Eli inside."That's for thinking I was joking,"She loaded Frostbite, who trapped Eli up to his neck in ice."That's for spying on me,"Finally she walked up to him and fired Flare,her Flaringo, freeing him from the ice."And that...wins me this duel!"She grinned and helped him get up,and he blushed a little looked over at Trixie,who was fiddling with her camera."I've got an idea," she whispered to quickly told him the plan and both teens snuck up behind the winked and quickly fired a Bubbaleon gulped Trixie, and flew her up."Eli!Get me down from here!"she laughed and almost fired one of his slugs and freed Trixie,who landed on her mecha."Hey!What makes you think it was me?"The redhead rolled her eyes at him."Only you would use your slugs in a prank!Well other than Kord,that guys will do anything for a cheap laugh,"Elina rolled her eyes and sighed."It really wasn't him, was me,"she confessed to looked at her shocked,and tried to speak."She...You...What...How...Huh?!" she slingers grinned and rode off on their mechas.

Elina watched as Eli and Kord practiced,her eyes looking everywhere, but the Shane."Hey,Elina!Watcha doin'?" called out looked up and saw the boys looking at her."*Blushes*Um,n-nothing talking to my slugs," she stammered."Do you...wanna practice with us?" asked gave him a small grin,a mischievous glint in her eyes."Totally!*Whistles*"At the sound of her whistle,her slug family came running.A couple of healer slugs had brought her blaster."Thanks, who wants to go first?" she asked, slug tube in ,her Vinedrill,Flora jumped in." goes nothing,"she whispered,hiding behind a rock as the boys fired Hop Rock slugs."Ok, need to make them get distracted . Let's hope this works*Trills*"She blasted her and the tiny slug transformed,creating a puff of smoke."*Coughs*Did not see that ,where'd she go?" coughed didn't see her sneaking up on them, her blaster loaded with her Grenuke,Grenade."Ready,bud?" she asked in slug nodded and ,Elina fired him, running up to them through the the smoke cleared she found herself with her blaster pointed right at Kord."Alright I give,but now it's Eli's turn!" he winked and flipped up as Burpy came flying by her." 're gonna need more than Burpy to beat me!"she laughed and shot Spinner."Uh oh!Wah!"She flipped and jumped out of the grabbed a vine and swung to the top of the pointed her blaster at Eli,who was looking for smirked and shot her Bubbaleon,Bubbles."Whoa!"he shouted in surprise as he was lifted off and carried up to her."And that wins me the ," she hopped down and mounted her mecha."Well,see ya round guys.I have to get going sluglings were born a couple weeks ago and I have to help the moms," she said, before riding waved and smiled as she rode saw a pale blush cover his face and snickered."Burpy!" he whispered to the laughed and jumped off,heading inside.

Elina had entered her cave and felt something had been seriously off about the atmosphere whistled for her family,but all she was met with was..."Blakk!" she gasped,before she was knocked unconscious.

Blakk smirked."Once her slugs are turned into more ghouls for me to use,we can use her to lure in that accursed Shane Gang!" he watched from her cell as her slugs were taken one by heavy chains on her hands stopped her from walking, much less saw her eyes tearing up and laughed."Where's your boyfriend now!?" he asked, pushing her back down."Uh!He will come!You'll he isn't my boyfriend," she snapped at hands glowed ever so gasped and smiled to I don't have to get his help to escape!,she thought.

Eli watched as the night began spreading across Slugterra."Eli!Come quick!"shouted Trixie. He ran over and looked at the computer screen."Hello,Eli Shane.I believe you have lost a friend..." said Blakk,turning to show a caged Elina."Let me go!Help me please!Let me out!" she screamed."Elina!What have you done to her Blakk!?" he demanded."If you want her back,you will have to duel with win,she and her slugs are .If I win,she stays and becomes my servant and you give up all your the Infurnus your father owned!"he hissed."No!Eli please!You can't take the risk!" pleaded Elina."Fine,Blakk.I'll fight you," he replied."No!Eli!" pleaded simply ordered his workers and they took her away into a looked at them fearfully as they took off her the guards left,she noticed one of them wink at she remembered the way Eli had looked in the wasn't tired,and was wearing full gear.*Gasps*She looked at the guard."Eli?" she mouthed,and he gave him a small smile and once he left,got up and jumped around gleefully.

Eli watched as Elina was taken to the had ordered the guards to give her anything she wanted,as she would soon be his servant.I seriously doubt it,he she came out of the room,she no longer wore her usual outfit . Instead, her hair was up in a bun,her bangs covering half her clothes had been replaced by a beautiful navy blue and crystal blue blushed once he saw her in such a different held her clothes in hand as he led her to a room that Blakk had his workers looked around the gloomy bedroom and sat down near the window as 'Eli' came up to the faced the real Eli and almost burst into tears as he opened his arms to her."Oh!Eli,you won't believe what I've been through!He has been trying to ghoul my slugs!But they won't let him,"she voice sounded hurt,like she had been she went on,Blakk fought the fake Eli,an illusion courtesy of her Thuglett,Mystery."Come on!Before Blakk realizes that isn't me fighting," he said after took his hand and they quickly snuck ,with Elina's slugs,hopped over to them and chirped curiously at Elina."You know what,I'll tell you later," she ran to the mechas,followed by Kord,Trixie and Pronto."Uh,guys?Where's mine?" she asked,not seeing Luna."Uh,I guess we forgot about her," realized the Cave glared at him, almost freezing him with her eyes."Well,now I'm stuck without a ride,and I can't really run in this," she said,gesturing to her blushed as he looked at her."You could ride with m-me," he blushed as he helped her mount gripped him tightly as they sped off."Hey,you alright?" he whispered to her."Huh?Y-Yeah.I guess I'm just a little if Blakk finds out I left?He could hurt you guys, and I don't want that to happen,E.I care about you...a-and the others," she whispered to him.A pale blush covered her face as she realized her eyes teared up once they got to the she changed,she was up in a tree inside the hideout, arms around herself as tears poured down her and the slugs watched her tried to cheer her up,but to no evail.'_Ellie,please stop don't be all want you to be happy . Don't cry,'_ pleaded looked up at her Infurnus, eyes little friend looked up at her and tried to smile but couldn' jumped up to her,along with the rest of the closed her eyes and began to sing.

Just when you think

Hope is lost

And givin up is all you got

Blue turns black

Your confidence is cracked

Seems there's no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation

She let the tears pour down her face as she continued to watched as Dozer joined in along with sweet little voices mixed with her silken voice as they she stopped singing,she dried her tears."*Gasps*E-Eli?! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Trixie,making some videos," she stammered. He grinned, and took her hand after she came down."Come on.I have a surprise for you," he said,heading to the they stepped inside, she beamed."Luna!Oh,Eli!Thank you!"She threw her arms around him,as he blushed."It was nothingreally . Do you...wanna go slug hunting with m-me? " he grinned at him and mounted Luna."Where to?" she asked as they rde off."I 'bout Crystal Caverns?A good place to start," he gave him a smile and followed him."We better start looking," she nodded and their slugs gave her a little laughed and climbed up the trees to get a better view."See anything Blaze?" Elina asked the Infurnus,who shook her head sighed and swung on vines to see if she could find any eyes lit up as she saw a small moving quickly grabbed a vine and used it to swing towards the flipped a small distance behind it and finally saw what type of slug it was a Thresher cautiously walked towards the slugs,who turned and squeaked in alarm at the sight of the stranger."It's ok,it's ok.I won't hurt you . I'm looking for powerful slugs to join my team,like you little guy," she soothed,speaking in slug to looked surprised to hear her speaking his language,but hopped into her hand either way."It's nice to meet about I call you...Splice?" she asked.'_I like it!It sounds just like what my powers let me do!'_ he beamed and put him into her joined the other slugs inside and was welcomed by Mystic,Stormy,and continued on and saw a group of slugs she'd never seen swung over on a vine and was a pack of ghoul slugs!She frowned and began loading Helia when she saw something out of the corner of her turned and could have sworn she saw a pair of eyes watching shrugged and un-ghouled the slugs in front of Amperlings roared,but after they were healed jumped around her asked them in slug what and how they had been turned into ghouls,but the slugs didn't remember anything from their ghoul sighed and left.' '_Scuse me!'Scuse me! ! ! Can i pwease join? I wanna be a powerwul slug, like your other Tazerwing! Can I pwease come with you!?_' squeaked a baby looked down at the small baby slug and a smile spread on her face."Of course you can join my team little one!Do you have a name?" she asked,squatting down to look at the slug.'_No.I don't have a name,' _huffed the Tazerling, kicking a little pebble."Well,I guess I can give you a name!How about...Spark?" she Tazerling jumped and created a tiny bolt of electricity from his giggled and put Spark on her shoulder next to Blaze,who Spark gave a right hand salute giggled and returned the jumped when a loud sound surprised them all."It's ok, better get going,seems a thunderstorm's comin our way,"she said running to her waiting, where Eli was already waiting for blushed as he helped her mount and smiled shyly as they rode storm began to increase,creating bolts of lightning. "We have to get to the hideout!" Eli shouted,his voice rising over the storm,"It's not safe out here!"As soon as he said it,a bolt of lighting hit Elina's mecha."*Screams*"Luna reared and dropped her to the ground,hitting her head against a fell limp,unconscious to the ground."ELINA!" screamed quickly took her in his arms and headed for cover,Elina's mecha trailing found an empty cave and lay her down on the ground,her head resting on a pillow made by Spinner and Anatsi."Thanks guys.I just hope she wasn't hurt badly.I really care about her and can't bear the thought of something happening to her...o-or the others,"he added,blushing at the teasing looks from his and her rolled his eyes and chuckled,looking at the mouth of the storm was still raging,and it was raining cats and dogs looked over at Elina and took a single hair away from her looked so peaceful,yet afraid at the same smiled a tiny bit and her eyes opened slightly, looking over at blushed cherry red as she held his eyes slowly closed as a calm look crossed her face."Thank you..." she said in a silken smiled and let her rest as he went to look for some dry wood to start a he came back,Burpy was asleep on her stomach,Blaze wide awake and playing with polar opposites were getting along great,despite their elements being natural they caught sight of Eli,they chirped and hopped over to Boomer jumped past Elina towards the Shane,he caught sight of Burpy and rolled his jumped over to the sleeping Infurnus and jumped up instantly...and right off her stomach to the puddle of water next to her.'_Blegh!'_ he squealed, making Eli laugh."Your fault for sleeping on Elina,buddy!"he set down the fire wood and let Blaze light it while Burpy got yawned and fell asleep across from he woke up,his heart beat fast as he noticed she was looked around frantically until he heard a sounded like Elina,but her voice sounded like she was listened harder and heard the lyrics.

"Now's the time!

Get in line!

Don't be afraid tonight!

We're gonna take you high before you realize!

'Round and 'round you'll go!

Up and down!

Never slow!

Feell the excitement grow!

Whoa oh!

This is where you let go!

Hands high like a roller coaster!

This love is taking over!

Take us higher!

Here we go!

Whoa oh!

Welcome to the show!

Gravity we're defying!

Cause we were made for flying!

We're about,to lose control!

Whoa oh!

Welcome to the show!

she sang, her eyes slugs danced to her strong voice,extremely different from her voice the last time she had watched as she danced gracefully to the song,sometimes listening to her and trying not to she stopped singing and dancing,she froze at the sound of , she turned around and saw her audience of Eli and the slugs clapping at her blushed bright laughed and took a joking bow."Thank you!Thank you!Your too kind!" she sat down and laughed as the slugs performed cute little tricks."So,*Elina jumps in surprise and Gasps*you like to dance?"asked Eli,a teasing tone in his voice."*Blushing*A I am not not as good as I wish I could storms can get going now,before the others begin to worry about us," she stood up and gave a small cough as she mounted Luna with her slugs in her backpack."You ok?" Eli asked.*Nods and Coughs*She revved the engine and rode outside heading towards the ,her Hoverbug slug, led the way to the hideout,where they found a worried group of friends."Hi guys!"coughed 's eyes widened as she heard her voice._**"ELI!ELINA!"**_shouted the slingers and slugs."We were really worried about you buddy!What happened?"asked told them how they went out slug hunting and got caught in a lightning , Trixie was with Elina, giving her some medicine to stop her coughing."Thanks Trixie.I don't know what I'd do without you to have my back, " she said in a wistful smiled and winked at her as Eli walked rolled her eyes and turned however,didn't see or know her slugs had made a wire to trip her."Whoa!" she caught her quickly before she hit the ground,both slingers blushing."T-Thanks, these guys set me up," she said, laughed and rubbed the back of his head as she brought up a smiling Spinner and Anatsi."You guys are cute,but not that cute,"she Arachnets only gave her an innocent look before running giggled before she gave Eli a sideways look."You ok?''she asked the Shane."Huh?Oh,y-yeah.I-I'm fine,''he looked at him curiously before she mounted Luna to leave an alarm rang in the ,Eli burst in and mounted Lucky."Uh,Eli?What's going on?"she asked as the others mounted."Trouble at one of the 's been using ghouls to terrorize the people living there!"he stated."Well I better leave don't need me there,''She started Luna and rode out before Kord blocked her path."No way!Your part of us now!" laughed Trixie."Pronto agrees!You are a valuable member!"She smiled and revved her engine."Well, 's go!"she beamed and rode trilled when she saw the destruction caused by the ghouls."I could do something this cruel to such a beautiful cavern?"she said with sadness in her saw some hurt slugs and picked them up."Who did this to you!?''she asked in hurt Hop Rocks couldn't even took off her backpack and gently put them nodded as Elina told her to help the new team looked up and gasped,eyes wide with fear."Well,what do we have here gang?A beautiful girl wasting her time with these losers!Hey sweetie? Why waste time with them?You can join us!The Hooligang!"boasted looked down at her feet and turned her mecha away from him."Whoaa!Sassy are ya!? Well,I like on!Let's go have some of fun!"he encouraged."In your dreams!''she rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands."Hey!Let me go!" she commanded."Not until you join us!"She smirked and yanked away her hands."I don't think so!"She loaded Blaze into her blaster and put the blaster in front of Billy."Now,unless you wanna end up in a hospital bed for a week, I advise .Off!"she growled at the gang leader,who backed up on his mecha."Cute, you ain't the only one with a powerful slug,"He pulled out a Hop Jack and shot it at Eli."NO!"she took her hands as she dropped her blaster and planted a kiss right on her he pulled away,he smirked at 's eyes filled with a blue lifted a hand and slapped him right across the face,then began to fight him one on barely could get a punch in as she mopped the floor with him."You are sick,twisted,and...and...EWWWWW!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS CAVERN EVER AGAIN!YOU HEAR ME!"she ran away as fast as she could,not even looking she stopped running she looked at the small lake in front of cupped her hands and drank some of the crystal clear waters."Elina?Are here?"came Eli's voice."Over here, " she shouted,voice walked towards her,seeing her wipe tears away from her face."Hey,you alright?"he asked,putting a hand on her shoulder."I-I guy was just...BLEGH!He ki-kissed me!Just,ew!Ew!"She faked vomiting,making Eli and the slugs laugh."Yeah,well he is pretty much the dumbest guy I was quite a beating you gave him!Where'd you learn that?"he asked to get off the subject."Well,I think it was from your dad actually!I was maybe around,I dunno 6,when he saw me trying to fight off some slug had been trying to eat my food,and after your dad saved me,and taught me how to defend myself if anyone ever tried to attack me again.I guess living in the forest has it's perks,so I got pretty good at it and ta-da!I'm a martial artist!"She lay down on her stomach and played with Mystic,who giggled when Elina tickled looked at her curiously before hopping over to her."Hi,Mo,"she said in Enigmo looked at her,trying his best to focus his eyes on giggled before her eyes fell on Eli's was badly bruised and had a couple scratches."Eli...what did you do?"she asked looked at her nervously and rubbed the back of his head."I, uh...well you see!After you ran off we all went right up to Billy and I kind of...got in a fight with him.I-It was I did hit him pretty hard in the face..."He blushed as Elina laughed along with Burpy."A-Are you s-serious!? That's rich!I wish I could've been there!"she managed between laughs.*Snap!*They looked in the direction of the sound and loaded their loaded Mystic,while Eli got ready to fire ,a ghoul whizzed past their heads,hitting a rock."I'm going to say it's either Twist or that Nacho guy you talked to Trixie about,"she said,shooting an Arachnet of the trees came the Darkbane."Yeesh!He's uglier than I thought he would be!"she jumped into her slug tube and once she transformed, created an illusion."Over here!"shouted laughed darkly and ran at her...only to fall into a trap."Nice job girl!"she whispered to the chirped and hopped into her fired Burpy who created a two teens ran to their mechas and rode stayed quiet the whole ride and once they got to the hideout went to the room the others had prepared for flopped down on her bed and looked at her fingertips as small orange sparks came from them."Get it it!"she the sparks died down,she looked up at the ceiling,watching the blades mind wandered to when she met felt a small smile form on her lips as she remembered how he was always ready to help her face turned red as she remembered how she'd looked when Eli rescued her from yawned,her eyes closing slugs settled her in,covering her in a blanket before falling asleep with her.

Elina opened her eyes slowly,stretching with a looked at her slugs and giggled,seeing them asleep in tiny ,her Hoverbug,flew over to followed her out to the kitchen where she found Pronto cooking...what looked like some kind of he left to his room,she went in and began cooking herself,still in her pj's;a blue tank top,and black track had learned that each of her friend's favorite foods over the last couple weeks she'd lived with them and got everything she Kord,seeing as he ate plenty,was eggs, bacon, toast, and since he was gonna go to the forge to pick up some parts to upgrade the mechas,again,she made him some sandwiches and a thermos of Trixie she made some orange juice,toast,and ...she left whatever he was cooking alone,seeing as he would eat it himself probably!As for Eli,she had trouble deciding what to make for she cooked however, she got the idea and began to prepare what to eat for him;eggs,bacon,french toast,and beans the way she'd seen him make numerous times she was done she took off the apron she was wearing and put the food on the kitchen went to the couch and began doodling in her concentrated as she drew Eli and she put the finishing touches on the symbol on Eli's bandoleer,sleep began clouding her mind and soon she was Eli and the others woke up,they went to the kitchen and found the feast Elina had prepared for each of them."Whoa!I had absolutely no idea she was such a great cook!" said Kord as he took a all ate and left the dishes for Pronto to do,since he was still went to the living room to find Elina asleep with her sketchbook next to smiled and blushed as he looked at her pj' slowly took the journal and looked through the drawings their friend had done."Wow!This is incredible!They look so real!" admired the looked through the pictures of slug,caverns,mecha-beasts,and his stopped on one was of his dad and himself, before he disappeared flipped the page quickly and stood agape at the was him and his father,at his current brought tears to his eyes seeing the looked over at Elina and looked confused when he didn't see her."Eli?Is everything ok?"asked Kord."Y-Yeah,I-I'm fine,"he answered the cave watched from afar as Eli looked through her had used her powers to slip away while Eli cried about his missing father.'_Ellie?Why don't you just talk to him?I'm sure he knows how you feel about him!'_squealed Mystic."All the more reasons to avoid getting 'll could never love a freak like me,"she said to her slugs,slipping changed into her usual clothes;a navy blue sporty shirt with white in the part beneath the sleeves to the waist and thin orange stripes and an orange V-neck,a belt to carry her slug tubes,a pair of blue jeans with knee pads and dark blue fabric in the inside,her heeled combat boots,a bandoleer made by Eli for her,and her long black gloves reaching her elbows and connecting on her middle finger by a she changed, there was a knock at her bedroom opened it and blushed when she saw Eli in his pj's;a muscle shirt and shorts reaching his knees."H-Hi,Eli.W-What's up?"she asked,as he walked inside."I wanted to thank you for the feast you made 's been quite a while since we had a meal without bugs,"he said, adding the last part as a joke."Oh!So that's what I saw Pronto cooking in the morning!"she said gave her a 'Do-I-Wanna-Know' look before blushing."Anyway,I was going to ask if you wanted to practice hitting a target?"he asked."*Smiles*That sounds fun, get out and change first!"she laughed pushing him out of her room."Slugboy!? Ugh,even my tries to get him not to like me are pathetic!" groaned the 15 year slugs gave her teasing looks from her room window as she went outside with Eli to practice."So what's the target gonna be?A painting of a Darkbane?Twist?Blakk?"she asked." -Da!"He unveiled the target;all three of her guesses."Oh am I gonna enjoy this!"she giggled,loading her quickly fired at Twist as Eli shot the Blakk missed and was only able to hit his elbow."Ugh!Man!Missed by a mile,"she said to watched as she fired again and as she loaded a Hop Rock into her blaster,walked over to her."He-Here,let me help you,"He put his strong arms around her and lifted the blaster to the blushed,but was glad he couldn't see took a deep breath closed her eyes and slug hit the target full on,pummeling it to eyes widened as she felt Eli get closer to her."That was time you were hitting too had your blaster pointed at the ground after you loaded,"he said in her gave a small nod,her face turning continued practice, this time by looked anywhere but Eli.'_Eli and Elina!Sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First comes love!Then comes marriage! And then comes Elina with a baby carriage!" _teased her slugs."Oh shut it!"she snapped,blushing bright was dealing with the same problem in his room with Burpy and his other slugs.

Twist watched from afar as the two trained at target shot daggers at Elina as she grinned evily after destroying his snickered as she blushed when Eli put his arms around her to guide her hands."Blakk will love to hear about this..."

Elina slowly crept past the sleeping slug and gang and headed was in her 2nd favorite outfit,seeing as Pronto had spilled some weird concoction on it wore a black shirt like her other one,some khakis, and her usual gloves and boots,which hand been held her blaster in hand as she snuck out to the mounted her mecha and rode she didn't know was that a certain slug and slinger were following rode till she got to one of Will Shane's old Phosphoro slugs lit the cave for looked at the items and dusted off a picture of Eli when he was younger with his dad."You sure were lucky you knew your father, Eli.I barely remember my own..."she cried,a tear hitting the picture smiled sadly, putting the picture back where it belonged."Where did you go Will?All of Slugterra misses is doing a great job of keeping the peace,but sometimes we need to know why?Why did you keep so many secrets from him?He needs to know and sometimes I wish I still had your guidance to help knew what I had to do whenever I needed were like my father,whoever he was or is,"she said,looking at her sat down on the ground and the tears poured down her face,two strong arms hugged her slim her crying slowed she heard the voice."I know how you feel.I miss my dad every day of my life..."Her head shot up and she gasped,moving away from Eli and face was covered by a red was blushing a pale pink."How did you..."Eli chuckled."You can't trust a sneaky slug with a camera on their head..."He nodded at Joules who jumped out of her backpack."Snitch..."she hissed at the giggled and ran over to his slinger,ducking from the half hearted swipe at him."I forgive you, but why did you follow me?More importantly how the heck did I not see you!?"she asked, still blushing."My dad had this hidden passage built in the hideout,for emergencies. I used it to follow you out...plus Blaze wasn't that hard to notice in a dark forest!"He looked into her eyes and blushed and he saw what she was shirt had gotten some rips around her waist,and her khaki shorts now reached to her knees instead of her smiled sheepishly and hid her face in her knees."I...better obviously need time alone..."she whispered getting ready to she turned Eli grabbed her wrist and spoke."It's don't have to go, "he said,turning a shade of pink...

Eli and Elina hid behind a rock as ghoul slugs flew all around and Loade laughed wickedly."Looks like the Shane kid finally got a girl!A very pretty one indeed!"laughed the 's face turned red as he loaded his Flaringo."We're not dating!"he shouted, his voice Flaringo lit their boots on fire while Eli and Elina ran for better was getting tired but her fighting spirit kept her looked above and fired an Armashelt at the rocks, creating a prison for Locke and Loade."Next time watch your mouth!"she hissed,before punching them in the mounted her mecha as a crowd of girls surrounded Eli."Thank you Eli!You're our hero!We love you!"they said,voices looked at Eli sadly as the girls flirted with him."So,Eli?Do you have a girlfriend?Who is she?"asked a blonde haired girl,twirling her hair around her fingers."Well,no not day I will,but it'll be a girl who is into what I like and does get me,"he said,blushing a shade of magenta."Well,it's not gonna be her!She's not as cute as we are!"snickered some girls,pointing at clothes were ripped and stained with dirt."Well,you never I look for is a heart of gold and that she really loves Slugterra,"he said,his eyes flitting back and forth between the crowd and rode over to the crowd,only to be pushed back by some girls in skirts and tank tops."Sorry sweetie, but Eli's a little busy,"she snickered,throwing a piece of lint at her."I-I just... ya round Eli,"she said before speeding away,crying."See what I meant?I don't stand a chance against those could chose any girl in Slugterra,anyone but me that is..."she whispered,her voice and Blaze looked at the heartbroken slinger as she rode the went up to her room,avoiding Eli as much as she could."How could I have been so gullible?!To think,that maybe-just maybe!-Eli might actually have the smallest affection for me!Ugh!Now I know it was just wishful thinking!Girls like me never ever get the guy of their dreams,"she flipped through the web on her new laptop and camera,a gift from had been creating some videos about most of the slugs and their incredible abilities,from Floppers to her favorite and number one slug,the was busy editing a video about Tazerlings when Eli walked into her bedroom."Hi Eli..."she said, not meeting his gaze."Ok,what's wrong? You've been avoiding me since those girls crowded around me after beating Locke and talk to me!"he pleaded,giving her a puppy-dog eyed look."Oh,not the puppy-dog eyes..."she whined Eli amped it up and got on his knees,whimpered,and stuck out his bottom lip."Oh and the whimper...Oh!Fine I'll tell you!"she sighed in defeat."Yes!So what did I do and why have you been avoiding me?"he asked."Eli,you did nothing wrong! I guess it's just well...what t-those girls said I wasn't girlfriend material, but I'm getting over it...eventually.."she whispered, the last part a mutter he couldn't hear."Oh, um,I was kinda hoping it was something about the fact that I got close during target practice,"he said to got up and he closed the door,Elina grabbed a pillow and began to she didn't know was that Mystic had seen the whole thing and captured it on Elina's hopped over to Trixie and gave her the SD card with the video."What's this?A video?"she asked the Enigmo nodded and put it inside her camera and pressed green eyes widened as she watched."Poor Elina...

Elina slipped out of the wanted to go to her old home,try and find clues to her hands glowed as she ran through the forest had left Blaze and put a note in each of her friend's rooms so they knew where she was."*Breathing Heavily*Almost there,"she said to ,sparks of light appeared in front of her."Aaahhh!"she shouted in surprise,using her arm to cover her looked at the figure and clenched her teeth."Twist...what do you want?!"she growled at the trickster."Simple,come with me and I'll let your friends and slug family be free,"he said fiddling with his blaster."What have you done to them?! I swear if you hurt a hair on any of their heads,so help me Twist,I will tear you to pieces!"she roared, raising her fist."Now, should be happy I haven't done anything to them... if you misbehave, say goodbye to your little friends, family,and your boyfriend,"he taunted."He isn't my boyfriend, you poor excuse of a ya couldn't even beat me in hand-to-hand combat!"she said,her plan taking place with each second."Seriously!? You want to fight me,hand-to-hand!?"She raised an eyebrow at the blonde."Unless you're scared to fight a defenseless little girl,"she clenched his teeth and began trying to land blows on ducked each with ease,flipping and landing punches on his arms and kicks at his stomach and growled and kicked her legs from underneath her,pinning her struggled from his grip."Now,come on, will only be a second, "he whispered."What ar-"She was cut off as his lips met hers with bit his lip forcefully and as he let go,kicked him square in the gut."That's for ambushing me,"She punched him several times."That's for threatening my friends and me!"She finally gathered all her will power and let her powers take formed in her eyes as she sent flaming kicks and punches at him."And that's for your disgusting kiss!"she energy was powerful and she sent him far fell to her knees,weak from her use of magic."Ugh...my head..."she groaned,rubbing her hands together to get gripped the grass felt someone put a blanket around her and carry her away as sleep claimed it's toll on she woke up she felt arms around yawned and looked up at the person next to face turned red as she saw Eli,wide awake,holding her in his looked down at her and gave her a weak smile as she got off his lap."Oh my gosh!Eli I'm so sorry you had to do that!Ugh!I should never have left if you would have had to come in order to bring me back!It's so embarrassing!"she cheeks were red as Eli put an arm around her."Hey,don't worry about I have to go and fetch you all the time,I'll do it! You're my friend,and friends are there for each other!"he said in a reassuring blushed a shade of pink and took her tiny hand in his."Do you...wanna watch something?It's not that late,"She gave him a shy smile and nodded."Sure,how about a movie?You can choose it,since it was your idea,"she suggested,moving a bit closer to beamed at her,eyes shining like a little kid' put a scary movie and all of them;Kord,Trixie,Pronto,and the slugs,joined in to watch the first it wasn't too scary,but as the story went on,Elina found herself hiding her face in Eli's arms each time something horrible jump-scares and a couple near heart attacks,Elina was sitting next to Eli with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his mumbled something as Eli let her go."Seems like we should turn in for the well guys!Oh!And watch out never know what might be coming for you from the sh-"Kord was quickly cut off by a faceful of feathered armed herself with another, giving the cave troll a 'Don't-Even-Think-About-It' ran to his room, locking the went it to her room and went to sleep. As she slept,a certain teen snuck in and slept on the couch near her she woke up,she looked over at Eli and sighed."Why of all girls in the world,would he treat me like his best friend?I've only known him for a couple what?I'm not going to think about it, "she changed into her clothes and ran she hurried down the stairs,her foot got cought on a web made by Spinner. "Ah!"she shrieked, ,a web enveloped her,stopping her turned in the cobweb hammock and smiled shyly at the Shane."Hey, Eli,"she managed,before the net broke."Oof!Ok,maybe next time I shouldn't sneak out quickly,"she reminded jumped up gracefully,landing on tiptoe."Ah,the perks of growing up in the forest!With reflexes like mine,I hope we can defeat Blakk,"she giggled.'_You got that right!No one is near your kind of skill!Not even that ugly,lying, little...uh where was I'? squeaked Blaze,catching herself before she could go on._''Smooth," giggled Elina,earning a glare from the giggled and headed outside.

Quickening her pace,Elina looked over her shoulder.*Gasping*The slug hounds were a few feet behind her!Stolker had sent them after her when he saw Mystic on her skidded to a stop as she nearly fell into a canyon."Close one!"She turned and ran across the bridge as fast as she could, before she tripped and twisted her foot."Ah!"she shouted in slug hounds growled and got closer with each step. "Get away!GET AWAY!"she screamed.A bubble of pure blue energy surrounded her shocking the slug hounds as they lunged at gave up and went running to Stolker as the shield stood up,but fell on her rear end as her foot gave out from underneath her."Ouch!How bad could I have possibly hurt my foot?!"she and her slugs jumped out of their slug tubes and brought her blaster to loaded Flora and fired her into the air as a signal flare."Looks like I'll be here a while,"she yawned,her eyes hopped out and chirped.'_Ellie!*Sighs and Hits her head*'_Elina quickly woke up and gave the Slyren an embarrassed smile."Sorry.I guess getting chased by those dogs tired me out,"she was a tiny chirp and Spark jumped out of her pack into her hand.'_ ?Can we pwease hear one of your stowies while we wait for ?'_pleaded the baby Tazerling."First off, you can call me Ellie or Elina and his name is Eli,and second of all...yes I can tell you a story,"she said to the baby clapped and jumped around excitedly,small bolts of electricity sparking from his giggled and began spinning a tale of a powerful Tazerling who once saved a group of friends from great danger."And that little Tazerling is actually a friend of mine!Joules saved Eli and his friends once,so this was about him..."she blinked quickly and woke up as Siren blasted her with water."Thanks,"she giggled."Someone need a lift?"came Trixie's voice."Definitely! You did bring Luna right?"she asked,shooting a look at Kord."Yep!So you can ride all alone!"laughed Eli.

Elina watched a commercial announcing the upcoming slug tournament to be held at Scorched Sparks Cavern this week."Wish I could compete,but if I lost I would just be the laughing ,"she got out her laptop and searched up info about some slugs she wanted to she surfed the web,Eli and Burpy snuck up from behind her."...BOO!"he shouted."AAAHHHH!"She turned and Eli ducked from the half hearted swipe at his however, didn't escape so floated in midair for a second before free falling to the ground.'Wah!'shouted the Infurnus in surprise."Eliott Shane!Don't ever do that again or you won't see the to live the next day!"she warned."Aw!You're no fun! Wait,how'd you know my name's Eliott?"he asked."Duh,I knew your talked about you all the time,saying how you were so eager to help him beat the bad guys.I saw a picture of you once or were kinda cute as a kid,"She ruffled his hair."Ok,ok so I'm cute,already knew what was the tv commercial about?"he asked,blushing furiously."Just some new is like 500 thousand gold I think.I wanna enter,but I would be the laughing stock if I did though,"she said wistfully."Well,then let's go!"He took her hands and headed to the blushed and climbed on Luna."But,what if I can't even pass the qualifier,Eli?"she asked once they got to the cavern."Hey don't fret!You have this in the bag!"he reassured gave him a skeptical look,but followed him to the sign up area."Eli Shane!Good to see you your girlfriend to enter?"asked the announcer."S-She's not my girlfriend!She a friend of mine,and we're both entering,"he stammered,turning announcer raised a brow and smiled in a teasing manner as Elina went to practice for the qualifier round."Eli,Eli.A girl like that doesn't just come every other guys'll notice her and you're gonna find yourself competing for her,"he said, pointing over to Elina as a small crowd formed around her while she practiced."I-I know but, I don't think I should tell her just yet.I doubt she'll feel the same,"he said,glancing over at his friend.

Elina watched as the other slingers got ready for the qualification round of the was gonna be up first and that was a huge amount of worry on her."Let's get started!First up in the qualifying rounds is the King of Sling and newcomer...Elina Shane,"They all looked over at her."It's Shae!Not Shane!"she shouted and got ready to fired Anatsi and Siren,while he fired a Phosphoro."And this one wins me the duel!"she smiled,firing Blaze."And the newcomer wins the round!Alright, up,"He nodded and let her look at his slugs."Hi little one!Wanna join me and my team?"she asked a small nodded and hopped into her hand."Up Shane against Frost!"...

Elina watched as the finals Eli, John Bull,and herself were prayed silently that she didn't have to go up against Eli in the final match."Winner!John Bull!Take your pick!"He smirked at Eli and declined all of his slugs."For the final match of the tournament:champion,John Bull*Cheers and Boos*and surprising newcomer, Elina Shane!*Cheering*Oops!Shae!Not kid,"She rolled her eyes and looked at Eli with worry."Ok so,one,I'm glad I didn't ,now I have to duel him!?"she nearly shouted,looking at her next competitor."Don't worry your pretty little head about uses ghouls sure,but have a couple Boon Doc and extremely powerful slugs,"he said with a reassuring tone."*Raising Brow*You think I'm pretty?"she asked,remembering the first part of his sentence."Well,I...uh,well..."he stuttered,face turning a deep shade of laughed and headed off to get some food before the last match."Hello~!Who are you?"asked a guy with red hair."Elina buzz off,before I have to end up putting you in the hospital,"she stuck her tongue out at the gangster and so did Elina's other slugs,except Mystic,who was staying low."Aw,come on sweetheart . Don't be like that!Why don't you follow me and I can teach you some things about slugslinging,"he said, blocking her path."Look,I have to get ready for the final match ok?So unless you wanna end up beat down,I say you leave things get uglier than you,"she friends laughed at the comment and let her go."STOP LAUGHING!She will be mine!You'll see!I always get what I want,and what I want is her!"he shouted."So,Ares?You want her?Well I think my boss can help with that..."Twist said,appearing from the shadows...

Elina nervously stepped into the arena to begin the duel."Here we have the finale folks!Champion John Bull vs. surprising newcomer Elina Shane!"She shot the announcer a glare."IT'S NOT SHANE!IT'S SHAE!"she shouted along with eyes met as they turned away from his hipnotic blue eyes and got ready to took a deep breath and closed her grip on the blaster tightened as she fired lit up his boots as he fired a Blachnet at her.*Gasps*She pushed herself off the walls of the arena and landed like a cat a few feet away from the explosion."Phew!Close one,"she nodded and called up one of Elina's Hop Rock jumped into a slug tube and once she fired him,landed near smiled dangerously and flipped out of the way of his training in parkour sure was paying off now!She gripped a bar on the wall and swung up on it,perched to she got ready to fire,a sharp pain went up her spine."AHHH!"she screamed in her teeth,she fired Blaze and left the arena and headed to the infirmary."Well,it seems our new champion isn't feeling will continue later when she feels better!"the announcer said over the rushed over to the infirmary as fast as he could."Stay still might sting a little,"he heard a voice say."Ouch!"yelped Elina."E-Elina?"he blushed as he came was wearing half her shirt,since the stomach part had to be ripped off due to her turned bright red and hid his face."Sorry!S-Sorry!"he backed away and sat in a chair,not looking up from his hands."Ok,it seems you might have gotten a bit of a broken veins, arteries, or bones have to rest for the next couple days and you'll be back to slinging in no time! "the nurse said after looking her walked over to a new room and began treatment on the next looked over at Eli,who was still not looking at blushed and walked over to him."Uh,E-Eli?You can look now,you know,"she looked up at her, face turning gave him a shy smile and blushed."I-I'm just not used to seeing a girl like that.I was considered a bit of a lone wolf when I was younger.I didn't really date,much less pay attention to girls who wanted my attention,"He rubbed the back of his neck as they walked out of the boys and girls looked at the two,some guys whistling at Elina,and girls giggling at the sight of Eli."I knew have never entered,"she sighed."Hey!Elina!You almost forgot this!"shouted looked over her shoulder and caught the bag they threw at her."You won,so here is your prize.500 thousand gold,"Her eyes widened and she quickly thanked the announcer,before mounting her mecha."Hey!Over here hottie!What you doin with Slugboy? He teaching you or what?"asked Ares."Buzz off!I've warned you twice 't make it happen three times,cause trust me,third times not the charm in my case," she snapped,her fist clenched."Sheesh!Relax sweetie!Just asking if you two are dating, that's all,''he said fearfully."We aren't.I'm a part of the Shane I advise .OFF!"she growled.A flame burst in her smirked and grabbed her shirt by the neck."AH!"she screamed."Leave her alone!" demanded tried freeing herself from Ares' grasp to no closed her ,she eyes burst open,revealing blue flames burning within them."Grrr!Hiyah!"She kicked his chin,freeing herself and began to enter a fighting growled and fired a Grenuke."Whoa! That the best you've got, pretty boy?"she asked, a dangerous glint in her smirked and fired 3 Hop did three back flips,landing on her reached for her blaster to find it looked at her enemy and frowned."Lookin for this?"He twirled her blaster,a cheeky smile on his smile...Her eyes widened in realization."Twist..."she spat grinned and appeared in a flash of light."Took you long enough,huh?I see you changed your get up for your boyfriend huh?I've gotta say,you look even more gorgeous than before..."he said with a wink."*Gags*I think I'm gonna be sick,"She looked up and grabbed her slingshot,firing Blaze at force made him create a dent in the hill as she and Eli ran eyes full of fear,she ran ahead of Eli,not mounting her turned his head to look at his enemy." do you keep doing this?Working for Blakk isn't the only choice you could join someone against him,"The blonde narrowed his eyes."Yeah,only for when I get close to someone,have you take like your ,now you'll have an idea of how it little girlfriend will be mine and only had his it's my turn to win her over,"snapped fired one last slug,before vanishing into thin air.

Elina grasped the grass underneath her,her breathing ragged."Why me?Why did I have to be the one who was given this...this curse!? Why?"she shrugged and hopped ahead." !Stupid powers!If I was just for once in my life a normal girl,I'd be ,maybe I could even get a chance with ,stop thinking like that likes someone else,I know who?"she muttered,kicking the looked up and 's figure was visible in the dark light."Hey!You alright?" he asked."Yes,I'm like you'd care..."she muttered."What?""Nothing, ya later,"She mounted Luna and rode off.'_Elina!Why do you keep ditching him?Don't you see he does care about you?He isn't going to be like your old friends were! He does care!' 'Yeah!He really does care! Ellie please just-' _"NO!I get that he does care,but I don't ever wanna be just something that is the wait while someone new comes along!Not again!Not ever again,"she snapped at sped up Luna,before skidding to a body lurched foward as Eli shouted her name...

Eli shouted her name as her body lurched foward and hit the rushed over to her,feeling an arrow go through his heart seeing her limp, unconscious body on the heart stopped for a second before he picked her up and climbed on held her head in his arms as they went to the hospital."I'm sure she'll be fine,Eli," Trixie said for the millionth time."Elina Shae?You can come see her now,"said the nurse,leading them to a was asleep in a bed,strapped to a couple ankle and left hand were both in casts."Is she ok?"asked Kord."Took quite a fall,but because Romeo here brought her extremely fast her and safely, her wounds will heal,but she has to stay one more of you can stay if you wish.I would guess she can take off the casts in probably a couple days,due to only minor injury,"Eli blushed at the Romeo comment."We're not going 's just a friend,"The doctor,Axel,gave him a skeptical look before leaving."Eliott Shane,tell us this instant why you keep blushing every time people think you two are goin out!"demanded ducked his head,mumbling something."What?"*Mumbles*"Eli!I can't hear you!Speak up!" "I like her!Ok now you know why I keep blushing and stuttering whenever they think we're going out, or think we're a couple!I like her but I just don't know if she'll feel the same.I wanna find out eventually,but on my own..."he admitted,rubbing the back of his neck tried her best not to laugh."That's it?I thought you'd really messed up and done something so embarrassing that you were worried that she would tell!"she rolled his eyes as they all left the room and headed to the hideout.

"Careful Kord!You don't want that to she likes took a long time to figure out hat her party should be themed about.I guess a forest/slug theme kinda fits though!"Burpy nodded in agreement and chirped as a piece of eb flew past his tiny shot a glare at Spinner before going to help Trix get the food was going for Elina's birthday gift at Caverna Mall was helping Eli and the slugs decorate while Elina was out on a walk through Crystal Lake and Burpy promised to keep her away the best they could from the hideout."Ok all set?Alright!Burpy?Can you hear me?"he asked into the headset.'_Loud and clear loverboy!We're heading back home right now! Be there in about 20 minutes!Or maybe say 5!Turns out Crystal Lake Falls is really close!See ya Eli!Oh and Blaze says Hi loverboy!' _he said rolled his eyes and laughed ,even his slugs teased him about Elina,whom had taught him how to speak a little bit of watched Blaze squeak at Burpy,her hearing tuned out by the music she was hearing throught her hummed along and occasionally sang a bit or looked out the window and saw the now 16 year old girl walking towards the smiled and opened the door."Welcome back,Birthday Girl!" shouted her friends. Her eyes filled with tears of joy at the sight."Oh you guys...I can't believe you did this for you," "Don't thank them just yet,you monster!"She whirled around and felt fear course through her as she looked into the eyes of Blakk."You are worse than my are...a darkening energy will be mine,and they will be powerless to stop you,"...

Her eyes burst wide open,gasping for stood up in bed,a cold sweat covering nightmare of that had been getting worse and worse each day. She looked at the cast on her hand and felt tears begin forming in her eyes."*Sobs*Stupid powers,stupid !WHY WAS I THE ONE SO SAID BLESSED WITH THESE POWERS!"Tears pricked her eyes painfully as they rolled down her face to her had been stuck in bed for 3 days so far,out of the two doctors wanted her to stay healthy and had practically ordered her to stay away from right now,she wished that the 2 weeks were nightmares she'd been having were too couldn't find the courage to tell her single time she tried telling them about her powers,they either headed off because of an attack on a cavern or she just would dismiss was a knock at her bedroom gasped and hid her face under the covers as Eli and Kord came walked over to her,hoping that he was thinking she was still stifled a sob as he took the covers away from her face."Ok,that is not working, heard are you crying?"asked sniffled a little bit while she sat up in the bed."I-I had a t-tried to destroy all of I just froze there,scared," she lied,not sure if she should tell them about her gave her a skeptical look."Are you sure?" he lifted a pillow and hit him hard,knocking him off her bed."OOF!HEY!"he laughed."That's for thinking I was lying,"she giggled,arming herself with another pillow." it's gonna be like that huh?"he laughed,hitting her with a pillow."No no no!Ah!Eli Shane! Stop this instant before I pummel you to death!" she said between the slugs joined in to,while Kord and the others watched, was gasping for breath afterwards,not noticing that her hand was slipping."Whoa!" she shouted,falling off her reached for her,slipping in the both fell to the opened her eyes and was pretty sure that all of her blood was up in her face as she saw Eli's face only inches from got off her and helped her up,seeing as her foot made it nearly avoided his eyes as everyone left her room."There I go the perfect example of a will never like 's a fact..." she sighed,falling back into a dreamless sleep.

The two weeks had passed and now,Elina was trapped in a cell courtesy of the annoying ."Gr!Rah!Let me out!" she growled at him."I am sorry, Shane Girl,but I cannot do that," he laughed wickedly."It's if you don't let me out,then I'll find a way out of here.I don't care how long it takes,I will be free," she said,gripping the bars of the metal bent from the force she put on might be a strong metal,but having the heat power of Forgesmelter slugs was helpful when she needed Saturday went off to go re-brainwash some guards,she began melting the bars the best she they were too bent that she could go through,Elina pushed them aside and walked up to Saturday who had his back turned."Think you'd gotten rid of me huh?" she growled,surprising the mind bender."How are you not in your cage?! It is made of smolten,and you did not own a Forgesmelter I recall," "The perks of growing up with powers, which you won't remember!"She lifted her hand and sent powerul light that took away the memory of her magic ran off as fast as she could,dodging ghouls as they were fired at her."Eli! Trixie!"she shouted seeing her ran into the water,ignoring the pain in her grabbed Eli's hand and climbed onto her waiting had modified it and now,Luna could ride the water."That guy is really sick in the head!Why would he work for Blakk?" "He says it more of an 'agreement' than working for Black . Doesn't wanna admit it that he works for him," corrected giggled and revved the engine,speeding eyes shined brightly,just like they used to before she met Eli and...No don't think like that!, she scolded she thought about him,she began to daydream of him kissing her,and whenever it happened he asked what she was thinking about,which dragged her back to shook her head slightly and looked around the waved at them,chirping hello at the famous said hello in return in her second tongue,earning a couple surprised squeaks and chirps from the laughed brightly and continued riding throught the beautiful smiled and began to laugh along with Elina,feeling joined in the race,followed by Kord and finally let go of Luna and stood on her back, jumping on an arch and grabbing a beautiful raced along the ledges and jumped,flipping like she'd learned from Eli and landed on Luna's flower gleamed in her hands,a rare Luminous smiled and took in the smiled and jumped in surprise when Burpy lit up on his shoulder."Hey!"he laughed at the giggled and leaned her head out of her slug tube.'Wahoo!' she squealed in joy."I miss places like this,just riding through the wild and jumping around.I used to do it all the time when I was I was younger,I used to think that the forest was magic,winding it's vines curiously to follow the people who explored.I loved to speak with the slugs who lived now with the ghouls and Dark Water...the magic I believed in is a fading away with each passing day.I want to do something,but what?" she said on the verge of jumped out of her tube and nuzzled her face,making her smile a little."Thanks Blazer.I wish it was just like it used to magic is disappearing, but I know one day it will return," she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Eli's sad blue eyes looking deep into felt tears prick her eyes and broke down into a crying fit in her arms."The only home I ever knew is disappearing and I can't do anything!I'm just scared!*Sobs*"

Elina listened to the music playing through her loved this Wonders by Rob Thomas had always made her remember the 2 years she'd spent long ago with her mom and missed them so had left when she was so young, and she barely could hear their voices."Let it go...I wish I 's so knew who his family was,and I have no I know was Blakk did something to them,"she looked up at her with his wonder filled electric orange eyes.'_What happened to your momma and pappa?Are they looking for you Ellie?I bet the miss you a lot!Just like I miss you when you go on a mission!It's not very fun being the baby of the Burpy won't let me watch him and the other slugs when they twansform!'_ puffed Spark."Sorry kiddo,but you're too young to be fired,much less of the slugs could end up crashing and hit for my mom and dad...I dunno what happened to them.I was just a baby like you when they disappeared..."Her eyes grew dull,looking up and searching her she had was a bed, a small couch, a dresser,and a couple pictures of her eyes fell on the photo of Eli and Burpy.A tiny smile formed on her lips as she thought about how similiar those two knew what the other thought before they thought it!She found herself laughing at the pictures she'd taken of pranks pulled on Pronto and Kord by the little of them fell off the wall, landing before her bare crystalline blue eyes grew misty at the was the first picture she had taken of herself and Eli,when they had first had happened to the confident teen in the photo?The girl she had known as herself for 15 years? Gone probably.*Knock*She jumped and dropped the pictures and sprinted over to her door."Come in!" she called opened it and froze at the sight of Eli in a tux."We got an invite to some kind of want to know if you wanna go?" he asked,shuffling his feet."Uh, I don't have anything to wear,and I sure as heck am not wearing the dress from I can't if I don't have the clothes to fun Eli!" she said quickly,shutting her stood frozen as she closed the door,a little hurt."Knew it.I just was gonna make a fool of myself anyway.I am not a gorgeous classy chick who wears a gazillion pearls around her neck and only has her slugs for accessories.I'm the earthy girl you find in a !Why does life have to be so difficult!?" she groaned,lying face down on her slugs chirped disapprovingly at her,reminding her who she was now.''Oh yeah?Well does the Great Elina Shae have millions of kids wishing to join her on a mission?Does the Great Elina Shae have tons of people cheering on her when she fights?!Does she have her own fans!?No!Only the Amazing Undefeatable Eli Shane does!See why I can't be anything remotely related to a person of his affection?I don't deserve to anyhow..."

Elina shook the bars of the cage."You will never get away with this Blakk! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"she eyes were full of fury as Twist got near her."Please,we captured you!What's stopping us from winning?"She punched him in the stomach, hard."My friends will . You're on the wrong side Twist!Can't you for once open your eyes and look past what Eli's dad did?As if you haven't realized,you can't get revenge on him if he is gone!It's useless!Might as well give up..."she hissed at him.A small flame burned deep within her,beginning to spark a whole new power inside her."Now, that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" he smirked."You aren't my boyfriend and never will be, would only happen the day a Flopper slug transforms into an that is something not even your sick little master can't dream on,"She turned around and walked to a small bed set up in the eyes seemed to turn to stone at the sight of the ghouls Twist kept bringing to her."Keep them away from you're doing is proving that you are a twisted man," she spat out at him,her voice heavy with tried to keep her powers undercover during the spending 2 whole weeks didn't really make it when Twist came and flirted with her the sight of him or his voice made her turn red,and not in love but anger."Eli?Where are you?When will you come for me...?" she cried,falling into another nightmare filled sleep.

"I just don't get it!Why would Blakk kidnap her?She doesn't know any secrets we why would he-oh no..."Trixie stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened in all made sense!Blakk was baiting them so he could capture them!Bluster,her Tormato, jumped into a slug tube as she skidded her mecha,Boomer,to a stop before the ghoul deposit."Eli!I think I know why Blakk took Elina!He's been baiting us in order to get rid of us!" she explained to the team froze at the growled and sent punches into the slinger understood what he meant."Blakk has gone too far this time,it's hurt us,all of with one of us,you mess with all of us!" he said with a determined look and dangerous glint in his eyes.

Elina felt a spark burst within her, like she knew that Eli hadn't given up hope in rescuing her from the cidatel.A tiny smile found it's way to her lips as her nightmares became sweet dreams of friends,freedom, and her future...

"Alright,Shane needs you to look presentable for some of his us and don't try to escape,"She looked up at the guard and stood still as he unlocked the chains on her hands and the collar on her her head down,she followed the guard to the infirmary."Cure whatever she needs her to be presentable," he barked at the doctor." tell Blakk that if her wounds are unhealable,she will have to stay exceptions!" she shot back at the guard as he he left,the doctor faced looked familiar,but from where?"Elina Shae right?Names Por,"The slinger's eyes went wide."Y-Y-Yo-You kn-know E-E-El-Eli?" she said,voice breaking with each nodded with a devious smile."So you're Eli Shane's girlfriend huh?"Elina turned a pale pink."N-N-No.I-I-I'm j-j-j-ju-just h-his wou-would never l-l-like m-m-me," she choked rolled her eyes and treated a couple of her wounds."Good news, Eli's coming to rescue news,however is that you won't be able to ride your hands are really hurt because of the chains and your foot is twisted,"Her heart sank as she was led out of the infirmary to a new guards laughed at her wickedly as she fell to the eyes seemed to spark with fury,and soon the two were on the ground,plenty of bruises over themselves."Good news,I'm news.I'M HEALED!"She grabbed their blasters and headed off to find her slugs,hiding from guards on the quickly found them in a room used to ghoul slugs."Stay still guys! I'm going to get you out of here," she nodded and gave her a smiled genuinely and focused her powers.A powerful flame burst from her hands,freeing the slugs from the ghoul tubes."Come on! Danna said Eli would be here any second!" she heard the door open behind loaded Blaze quickly and aimed her blaster at the intruder."Hey!Don't shoot!I come in peace!" laughed a familiar voice."Eli?Eli!"She dropped the blasters and ran up to him,throwing her arms around him in joy."You look like you were hit by a train!What did he do to you Elina?" he asked,brushing the hair from her face away."*Sniffs*That doesn't matter right matters is that we get out of here!Like now!Twist will be thinking I'm still in my cell!Now let's go!"He gave her a playful salute and led her out of the ghould depot."Wait!Helia?Doc?Ready to get a workout?" she asked the Boon both hopped into the blasters in her smiled and fired them at the same light generated by the blast turned every ghoul into a normal all thanked Eli and Elina,leading them slug,a Hop Rock,jumped away from her and went down a followed the slug,Eli close behind."No time!Hurry!Before Blakk-" "Before Blakk what?Catches you two lovebirds?"Both navy blue haired teens turned red at the comment by Twist."Shut your trap, Blakk I send my regards! Yah!"She punched the air,sending a powerful shockwave at the blonde."Whoa..." "Come on!I'll explain later!"Elina grabbed his hand and they ran down the halls of the turned a corner sharply and hid against the wall,watching as Twist and some guards rushed looked at each other and burst out laughing when the guards realized that they were trapped by Slugterra's best slingers."Oh Floppers..." groaned a couple of them as Elina fired fired Mo at the same time,causing the guards to duck."Run!" she laughed,speeding down the they ran outside...only to be stopped when a powerful ghoul hit Eli."ELI!NO!"She ran to his side and helped him groaned in pain as they escaped thanks to Chiller and Frostbite."Elina!Thank goodness you're-" "Not got hit by a seriously powerful !I need the first aid kit!" she said quickly with just nodded after seeing Eli and rushed off to find the kit."Kord!Help me get Eli to his room!"Kord gave her a salute and lifted Eli,taking him to his cave troll lay him down on the bed as Trixie came in carrying the first aid kit in opened the kit and took out a bottle of oxygenated water,gauze,and a wrap around bandage."He got hit pretty bad by a critical,but it left him really bruised," she took the fabric from his shirt that had gotten ripped away and treated the cut,dabbing them with alcohol to kill any had fallen into a deep sleep,but he winced in pain at the alcohol."Sorry,Eli" she whispered,not noticing as Kord,Trixie,Pronto,and the slugs slipped out of the sighed and blushed as she realized in order to heal all his wounds,she would have to take off his ripped away the fabric,knowing he had others in his looked at his chest,seeing a couple bad cuts,but no big fractures to his bones thankfully.A smile spread across her face in a pleased may not want to like him,but she wasn't heartless! She was greatful that the Shane was wrapped the gauze around his torso and her capture by Blakk,she'd been crying herself to had been a long time since she was able to sleep without a nightmare walked over to a small sofa and lay slugs came in and chirped trying to wake them up before Blaze told them that the two needed to grabbed a blanket and with help from Burpy,Spinner,and Joules, they covered Elina as she slept soundly.

_Elina looked at the beautiful had beens a week since they'd defeated .Now, Slugterra's magical energy was returning to it's original state as ghouls turned back into normal slugs."Hey,Elina!"She turned and looked at shot him a large smile and ran over to smiled and opened his arms to as she got closer,a dark wall began forming behind him."*Gasp*ELI! NO!"The darkness consumed the Shane,leaving her all alone in the barren wasteland that was once a gorgeous field."Eli!ELI WHERE ARE YOU!?"Her voice was becoming hoarse with each scream."What's wrong?Can't find where your soul mate is?You will never find told me to pass on this message to you by the way!THAT YOU'RE A MONSTER!"She looked at Twist in shock,cracks appearing beneath her in the ground." !NO!"She grasped the ground before falling through the giant cracks into the Deep Caverns.A creature she had never seen lunged at her as she let out bloodcurdling scream._

*Gasping*Her eyes shot open, feeling someone shake her and something wet on her turned her head slightly and looked at who had woken her up from her blue eyes looked deep into her her,full of worry,hope,bravery,fun,and...possibly...love?For her maybe?"Are you ok?You were crying,kicking,and screaming in your dream again?" he asked."Something like that..." she sniffed,wiping her glanced around the room quickly and realized they were still in his room."I...I better go to my room . Don't wanna wake you with my nightmares," she mumbled,getting up."No, it's can happened in your nightmare anyhow? It must've been really horrible," "I'd rather not talk about it El-"She looked at him,turning red when she noticed he was without a shirt hid her face in her hands,hiding in her knees to avoid seeing him shirtless."Put on a shirt!Jeez!Why is it that embarrassing stuff happens whenever I'm around!?" she yelped,muffled a little by her blushed and quickly grabbed a shirt and put it he did she looked at him through her fingers,still slightly pink."I...I better go don't want to have me,a freak,here.I'm not Shane Gang material,as if my captures make that very was nice knowing you..."She closed her eyes and used her teleportation powers to take herself,slugs,and gear back to her home cavern."I...love you," she whispered as she disappeared into a magical mist.

Eli looked out of the window of Elina's old room had been gone for over a year,and whenever they crossed paths,she just took off like she had seen behind patted his shoulder to comfort the heartbroken Shane."Thanks, Burpy.I...I just really miss her.I wish I could see her again,"As he finished speaking,Bugsy flew in the window,carrying a paper around her neck."Hey, girl . What's this?An invite to the Slinger's Ball!?"He went downstairs and saw Kord and Trixie playing video games,Trixie not paying much attention since she had beat the cave troll too many times."Where's Pronto?" he asked,noticing their 'tracker' gone."Mole town he'll be back in a couple weeks or got there,E?"asked the tossed it over to her."Slinger's Ball?Oh I've always wanted to go!It's a very exclusive like your dad and others used to go,before you know... on going?" she smiled and nodded."Let's get said that the ball is starting soon!"

Riding their mechas to the venue,each was dressed according to the ,despite her hatred of girlish stuff,wore a green dress, sneakers that looked like heels,and her hair in a neat and Kord both wore and the other slugs wore tiny ties,made by Elina...before she had left the team, of parked outside and walked into the hall,in awe of the decorations."Wow..."Trixie took some film and zoomed in on the singer up on had lustrous navy blue hair reaching her shoulders,shining blue eyes,and fair tan strapless sweetheart neckline dress matched the color of her hair,a belt of crystal on her about her was very familiar, but she couldn't figure it she sang,many couples began of young men asked her,but she simply she caught sight of Eli,sitting alone with Burpy perched on his shoulder,she felt sad."Poor Eli..." she sighed,not realizing that a large group of girls had heard her."Did you say Eli!? As in _**THE **_ Eli Shane!?" they shrieked and began looking for the Shane."Alright, your special someone and get on the dance floor,cause this song is for you..."The slow song began to play as the group of girls crowded around Eli."Wanna dance Eli?No!Dance with me!No! Me!" they shouted while he slipped away laughing."Maybe being the hero and considered 'hottest' guy in Slugterra might not have been so great as I'd like it to be," he said to his all-star nodded and whiped a bit of sweat fom his forehead.'_Phew!'_ "Don't wanna dance?" asked the was her break,giving her a chance to left eye was covered by her beautiful hair."Not girl I want to dance with isn't...with left about a year ago," he explained."Sorry to hear I'm sure she really loved you,and had a good explanation why,"He smiled at her."I 't you go back to the stage?"She gave him a kind,generous smile full of heart."It was nice meeting you, ya round,Slugboy!"His eyes went wide at the one person had called him Slugboy."Wait!Elin-"He turned to look at the singer,only find her gone."*Sighs* time I see her after a whole year and I can't even tell her how I feel about what she said to me,"

Elina let the tears pour down her face as she left the had collected all the money she had earned,plus a couple tips from people who asked for requests."Even after a whole year...he's never changed,"She rode down the streets of the cavern,her slugs tucked away safely in her backpack."Well, who we have here.A Shane Gang girl.A really fine one too..." hissed a voice."L-Leave me alone.I don't want any trouble!"she said with a slight stutter in her voice."Too bad,sweet,"The guys grabbed her blaster and pushed her off Luna's saddle."Hey!Leave her alone!" shouted a strong,bravery filled looked up from the ground and smiled to herself."Unless you're Will Shane,take a hike!" shouted the gangster." where I'm picking up . He's my leave her alone and Burpy here won't fry you to a ?" he asked,Burpy in the blaster,growling at the of the gangsters fired a Flaringo,but Elina quickly caught him before he could transform into a fighting instincts came back to her and she began to fight them without her blaster."Crime doesn't pay, boys,"She tossed them deep into the alley,nodding at the large crash,"IT HURTS!"Elina hopped on Luna and grabbed her blaster,putting it back on the strap around her leg."Hey!Wait!Elina!I need to talk to-"She gasped and sped away as fast as her mecha could go." .Missed her again!How does she keep ditching us?" he finished,watching her leave."_AHHHHH!"_He gasped and transformed Lucky into biker found Elina surrounded by the Shadow Clan,who kept trying to grab her slugs,including Mystic.'Uh-Oh,' squeaked reached inside his backpack till he found what he his hand up to his head,he slipped on the Shadow pain subsided eventually."Hey!What are you doing to her?" he asked the leader of the clan."**We are trully sorry for any trouble we have caused,but this human girl has trespassed into sacred ground that only people of high ranking,such as yourself,us,and slugs,may pass slugs have spoken to us,but they will not tell us why her aura is disturbed, or whom caused only wish to help her pass,for the blood flowing through her veins is descended from the Grand Guardian of Slugterra,"**"Look,she had no idea,but-Grand who now?Aura disturbed?I have no idea what you me-" "**Stand by her,son of aura is acting the same around her,"**He did as he was told and stood next to Elina."Eli?What's going on?And what in the name of the Deep Caverns are you wearing on your head!?" she asked fearfully."They wanted to help you pass,see why your...aura...is disturbed,and then told me to stand by and this thing is a Shadow Talker," "**Your auras,son of Shane,are entwine with each other,symbolizing that your destinies and futures are tied must keep her safe from from the hands of the creatures you call ghouls,away from any harm that should befall her,son of she is a true guardian..." **As he spoke,the Shadow Clan began vanishing one by one till he too left in a puff of shadowy clung to Eli's arms,only opening an eye and letting him go after they had left."Well,it was nice for the help Eli.I...I'll see ya round,bye!"She turned and started walking to her mecha when a hand grabbed her wrist."Look!I'm not letting you are you running away from me?I need to know," he pleaded."I...I can't.I just can't, was nice seeing you but...I just can't deal with the pain-" " What pain?Of having to lose a friend?" "No!Of having to deal with the fact that I am never going to be the girl you could ever like,much less love!Ok?! You know now!You know why I've been running from leave me alone!" she shouted,her voice eyes widened at the words she had said and quickly put her hands over her face turned redder than a looked at her dumbfounded by her words."A-Are you serious?You like me?"he asked,turning pink."Y-Yes,but I didn't want you to know until,well you were...married and had kids with someone else?" she said,trying to switch the subject from her growing crush on him."Really?Are you sure about that?"He smiled and pointed behind her where Winx was betraying her by revealing the pictures she'd done in her sketchbook of him."Traitors..." she whispered at her giggled at her and pointed at Eli before forming a heart on the hid quickly and watched as Eli got closer to her with a cautious step."So,all this time,I thought that you were with developed a-a crush on me?"Her heart sank."Goodbye, I know how you feel,"She jumped on Luna and rode away towards her home cavern.A piece of paper flew away from her bag to picked up the paper at his feet and smiled a was a photo of himself and his dad with gave Eli one last look before turning away and leaving...

Weeks rolled by since Eli last saw had been gone for a long time,and wherever he was,he found something of Lumino Cavern he found the crystal she had carved into a was from his Geoshard Quiet Lawn,Redhook told him he'd seen her ride by,stopping to get her old blaster fixed,a blaster like his first one when he first got to , she had also gotten a map,but forgotten a page of her sketchbook in the was a drawing of his ,the last thing and most recent was one of her famous had done it in exchange for some food for her slugs and herself,at Scorched Sparks painting was a forest in Slugterra,but what stood out the most was who was in was Eli,Trixie,Kord,Pronto,Elina and the slugs;all wearing something she had made with the Shane Trixie, it was a Kord,a ,a slugs wore tiny amulets around their wore the symbol boldly displayed on her shirt and when he looked at himself in the photo,guilt enetered his wore almost the same thing;shirt and bandolier."I have got to be the biggest idiot in all of Slugterra," he groaned,sitting in the living rolled his eyes and squeaked in his slinger's ear."I know,I it's my fault she I could only tell her how I fell,all of us would be happy..."

Elina watched as crystals lit up the cavern before had been a long time since she'd come rolled down her face silently as she walked deeper destiny...I know you wanted me to be powerful,loved,respected,but that changed.I am now the girl who you fear,and think of as a freak of ?If it's you who finds this,know that I cared for all of you and wish you the best...Goodbye...She closed the paper and walked into the forest,a torch in over a tree trunk on the ground,Elina felt like someone was watching...

The Shadow Clan Leader watched as she entered the Dark Forest.**"She is only endangering herself by entering these lands which are forbidden to must warn her friends,the son of Will Shane,Beatrice, the Molenoid king,and the cave must hurry,before the forest begins to take it's toll on her,daughter of Elijah Shae,"** hissed one of themThe leader simply nodded and they each vanished into the shadows,appearing before the Shane hideout.

Eli looked up at them with wide fearful eyes."But,she couldn't have done that!She knows Slugterra can be dangerous!" "Eli!She's been gone for a whole year!Don't you think she left because of something she doesn't want us to know?" said Trixie."Wait,I remember when we rescued her,she used some kind of, I dunno, magic to fight!That's it!Come on guys!We have to find her!"He took off the Shadow Talker and climbed on his he rode out,his heart dropped seeing the figure of Blaze and Spark coming towards him from a darkened wood.'_Eli!It's Elina!She's in danger!You have to save her!Please! She was taken by some dark creature!She's motionless and won't wake up!Please help her! You're our only hope of her waking up!' _sobbed the Infurnus,jumping into his teaching them to speak a little slug had payed off,as they all ran in and got ready for battle.

Elina lay motionless on the ground as Eli saw what had taken the energy from the free spirited girl."Elina?Please,wake up.I can't lose you,I just can' !I already lost one person I loved,I can't lose please,"he cried,holding her limp body in his arms."I'm sorry,Eli...I had no idea how much she meant to all loved was family..." choked let the tears stream down her cheeks at the Pronto was for once just let the tears fall down his face,holding Elina's tiny hands in his,wishing they had come he didn't know,was that his wish had been granted._**"I have seen you actions and heard your words,Son of Will Shane.I am Alluria,granter of only the purest desires and have proven that your wish is meant for not only yourself,but also girl is not ordinary,for your futures, destinies,and auras have aligned,proving you are linked to each is with these words that I,grant your heart's you have wished it, so let it be,"**_The all could hear the mysterious voice,but paid not attention as Elina slowly woke in the arms of eyes shined as she looked at the glimmer filled her eyes."Elina?We need to talk...

She sat on the chair,facing them with tired eyes."I-I was born with that let me do lots of 's also the reason I never wanted to let myself like E-Eli.I knew if you found out,I would never earn a place in your is why I left.I wanted to keep you safe,away from me,a danger to you all..."She looked up at her old friends who smiled at laughed a little and ruffled her short navy blue hair."H-Hey!" she giggled."That's nuts!And that's coming from the girl who's stuck with them for the rest of my life!"Trixie pointed at the guys,making her best friend smile."Yes, Great Pronto would never judge a person by their abilities..."Elina rolled her eyes and looked over at Eli."So?What's your opinion on this?" she inquired nervously,fiddling with the crystal in smiled warmly . That's one reason she liked him,his smile always made her feel...better,happier,and was contagious!"I actually think it makes you even more 's a part of who you are that no one should make fun 's what I think,"She smiled and gave him a small hug."Glad you feel that you're gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your lives!" she all looked at her dumbfounded, like she was speaking to them in an alien language."Y-Y-You're staying?! Oh this is awesome!"Eli grabbed her by the waist and spun her around."No No no!Eli let me go!Put me down!" she said between laughs and he did,she smiled and gave him a playful push."Nice having our slug specialist back," he laughed."Good to be back,"She put her arm over Trixie's shoulder and did the same for Eli till they all ended up in a giant group hug.

Focusing all her energy, Elina aimed at the target of a ghoul,sending a powerful flame at ,her focus broke as someone called her looked in the direction of the sound and was waving at her from on top of Lucky,his slugs waving was her home now,and it would stay that didn't matter if she had liked it and so did her now,she was ready to fight for her homeland,no matter the cost...


End file.
